


潮湿

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 千万不要上升真人, 大家不要一个人走进去, 尤其是女生, 怎么想都是作者的错, 我永远爱张国荣, 拜谢, 春光乍泄真的很好看, 极度ooc, 没有三观, 没有道德, 重庆大厦真的很危险, 重庆森林也是
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 打工仔的风月往事





	潮湿

**Author's Note:**

> 石墨这么容易挂吗，我甚至都只开了一辆摇摇车。

  
1.  
我怎么也没想到，隔了快十年，居然在深圳的一家小酒吧里又遇上岳明辉。  
我原以为这辈子最后一次见也就是在尖沙咀站的J出口，汹涌的人潮淹没他，我甚至还没来得及再挥一挥手。我以为他就这样消失了。  
我们当年认识的措不及防，分开的也措不及防，他和我说，洋洋，咱们认识这一场，就算这一场了，谁也别后悔，好吗。  
我说好。  
这些年，岳明辉之于我，就像印在泛黄旧报纸上的老照片，覆了一层白噪点，怎么也看不清。我以为这捆报纸早早堕落在角落里积灰。谁想到，一看到许久未见的人端着酒杯喝酒，这捆报纸哗啦啦地全翻开来，灰尘扬在我的身上，惹得眼睛痒。  
在我怔怔地望着他时，岳明辉也终于看见我。他的眼睛惊讶地睁圆，但也就这一下，随即淡淡地笑开了。我才反应过来，很久以前，他也是这样笑的。不轻不淡，无心又故意，月亮倒映在池面，白的发亮，用手指轻轻拨动就乱了影子。岳明辉总是这样笑，我不禁感叹，隔了这么久，他笑起来怎么还是这个样子。  
他瘦了，下颌锋利，可还是带着老样子的温柔。岳明辉对着我举起了杯子，嘴巴一张一合，这酒吧太吵了，台上驻唱的歌手唱的像拉坏的二胡，我听不见岳明辉对我说了什么。  
但我知道他在说什么，即使他不说出口，我也知道他会对我说什么。  
 

 

2.  
一年到头，深圳都是湿热的，偶尔有不热的时候，冰冷的寒气沿着骨髓爬上脑皮层，冻得我站也不是，坐也不是，在屋子里快走了三圈，手凉的不行，牙齿打颤。我不明白为什么，岳明辉这个人，无论多热还是多冷，都能睡的特别沉，夏天一条薄毯遮肚子，冬天一条厚棉被把自己裹成长长的一条。我很好奇他是不是每一个夏天和每一个冬天都这样睡的，但我拢共也只与他相处了半个冬天，和一个长长的夏天。深圳在南边的沿海，梅雨季节折磨死人，我绝对不会承认这个城市里会有春天。  
当梅雨最旺盛的时候，床杆的铁柱子都在往外渗水，他用手指刮了一点，捻一下，再嫌弃地甩开。岳明辉是北京人，他说他宁愿回家吃柳絮。  
直到和这个人分开，我也不知道为什么，当一大群人都钻破脑袋尖儿要往北京钻的时候，祖上六代都是北京户口的岳明辉非要跑来广东，在一个荒郊野岭的工厂里打工，一个月撑死三千多块钱的工资。  
有一阵子，我和岳明辉穷得叮当响，在宿舍啃了一个月的菜叶子火腿煮方便面，我问过他，你为什么不留在北京。岳明辉又用那种看孩子般的慈祥眼神看着我。  
明明我比他高，岳明辉的年龄也只大我两岁，可他看着我，我总以为这眼神比我大二十岁。都可以做我妈了。当然，他不可能是我妈，谁没事喜欢和自己的妈做爱，又不是什么有着特殊癖好的古希腊神祇。

  
   
3.  
岳明辉的脚踝很细，和姑娘们软弱无骨的细不是同一种。是性感的，有力的，让人看一眼，就能口干舌燥的细瘦。像兔子的后腿，轻轻一蹬，可以跃出很远。  
我第一眼就注意到岳明辉的脚踝。  
他那时候正躺在床上睡觉，胳膊和小腿从厚被子里伸出来，我抓着行李箱的拉杆站在门口，进也不是，退也不是。我的视力还不错，虽然岳明辉的半张脸都隐在阴影里，我能看见他睡的很香。我不想惹麻烦，轻手轻脚地走进去，轮子在地上碾过的每一丝声音都让我心颤。  
我才第一次见他，莫名生出绝不能打扰他的念头。天晓得我是得了什么疯魔症。  
他睡的比我想象的要浅，当我伸着脖子找一号床的位置，他迷糊地睁开眼，我找寻的目光就和他这么对上了。刚睡醒的他没有任何表情，脸上的空白好像还沉浸在某个我不得而知的梦境，我不禁紧张地咽了一口口水。  
然后他笑了。  
他说，你就是老刘说要搬到我上铺的人吗。  
我点点头。  
他说，那成，我是岳明辉，这宿舍暂时就我俩了。  
工厂总共三栋八层的职工宿舍，向我们这种在流水线工作的组装，住的是最差的那六层，一层楼二十个宿舍，一个宿舍三张上下铺，我从走廊那一头拖着箱子往里走，一路看到的宿舍都是住的满满当当的，只有这走廊末尾的一间，只有岳明辉这一个靠门的下铺是铺着人住的被褥。今天再加上我，也就只有两个人。岳明辉的确睡得迷糊了，两只眼睛半睁不睁地瞧着站在他床边的我。  
“别的床也没人，你要是嫌麻烦，睡别的铺也没关系。这儿又不是学校，没人管，爱睡哪睡哪。”  
他声音很懒，是北方人特有的一股懒劲儿。从下火车开始，我的耳朵被又嗲又软的南方口音迫害惨了，岳明辉的声音倒是让我感到几分亲切。  
我忍不住多看他几眼，他似乎察觉出我目光里一些说不清楚的小心思，半勾着唇角对着我笑。  
我尴尬地转开头，不自觉咳嗽几声，我的嗓子的确不太舒服，今天风大，一直发痒，我没料到屋里居然比屋外更冷，喉咙痒的更厉害。  
“咳，不用了，我就睡这儿吧。不然占了下一个住进来的人的床位，人不高兴我还得打一架。”  
岳明辉听乐了，笑意更甚，一咧嘴，一排白牙。  
岳明辉是个烟枪，他年龄真的不大，但抽烟已经抽了快四年多了，我一直很好奇，他的牙怎么还能这么白。  
我把被褥丢上床，爬上去捣鼓一阵，等我下来的时候发现岳明辉又睡着了。我刚刚收拾的动静可不算小，我都能听见床杆嘎吱嘎吱的响声，这个人究竟怎么睡着的？  
直到最后我们两个人都搬出这间宿舍，屋子里都没再睡过除了他炮友以外的第三个人，也许是因为这间工厂的生意不好做吧，招不到什么人。过了好几年，我再经过这家工厂，发现他还在，只是外墙的漆落的很厉害，园区里走动的人也没以前多了。  
 

  
4.  
第一个星期比我想象的过的要难。  
我的工作是用电焊枪把铝丝融在线路板上焊零件，我负责焊B3和C9的口，不到第二次休息，我的眼睛开始疼了。这是在不是一个轻松糊弄过去的活计，电焊枪的尖头温度极其高，我的手指挨得近一些，即便戴上乳胶指套，都觉得瘆人的烫，也许没有这么烫，只是心理作用罢了。  
我上的是白班，出门的时候正赶上岳明辉回来，回来的时候岳明辉捧着饭盒下楼去食堂吃饭，吃完他就上班去了。我以为和他也就推门的时候点头喊一声岳哥的关系，直到第三周，我突然在隔壁拉的组长位置上看见他，才晓得他已经升了级别，还换了班。上班前会有例行的组长训话，我在的这条拉和他带的那条拉挨得不远也不近。他训话还挺凶，有板有眼，谁谁偷懒要扣工资，谁谁没准时出勤要扣钱，一个个点过去。我的注意力全跑到岳明辉身上，有人叫我都没反应过来。  
我的组长喊了我好几声，李振洋，李振洋，你在看什么呢！  
哦！我慌忙的应一声，我这组的人全笑了，岳明辉那一组的人也纷纷扭头过来看着我。  
我脸上有点烧，我发现岳明辉也似笑非笑地看着我，他的嘴唇特别薄，抿成一条线，我的脸更烫了。  
组长嫌弃我是个木头，还威胁我，训话走神会扣奖金。  
都上白班，作息就相同了。我也趁着这个机会和岳明辉多说了一些话，他的北方口音很沉很稳，偶尔赖皮的时候会在尾音带上一点点撒娇的味道。他脸上有些肉，听他哎呀哎呀地说话，我特别想伸手过去捏他的脸。  
我也是这个时候才发现他会把工厂里的几个漂亮妹子带回宿舍上床。  
但也只是上床，他说这都是你情我愿的事情，谈恋爱太麻烦了，他不想。  
像岳明辉说的，这是工厂宿舍，又不是什么住满中学生的监禁大楼，根本没人管，只要不闹出大事，根本没人愿意管。姑娘和小伙子的宿舍只是象征性地分在不同的楼层，有一些宿舍专门划给已经结婚的夫妻住。我第一次撞见岳明辉和女人上床是在一个下午，那天轮休，我上午约了几个认识的人在食堂门口的破篮筐打了几场球，虽然已经入冬，但还是粘了一身汗，南方不比北方，可怜的一点儿冬天在无数湿热烦闷的夏天夹缝里艰难求生存。我随意扒拉几口饭回宿舍，门把手一转，女人甜腻腻的喘息砸在我的耳膜。  
一个我不认识的姑娘像条母狗一样趴在岳明辉的床头，土橘色的卷发垂在肩膀前，岳明辉一撞，女人叫一声，头发也跟着晃一下。岳明辉低头粗喘，下半身用力挺进又退出，铁制上下床嘎吱响，我挂在上铺的蚊帐都他妈跟着岳明辉的动作在晃。  
岳明辉，我操你妈。  
我不敢看岳明辉此时脸上的表情，我明显感觉到他在看着我，我心里有什么东西炸开了，疼的要命，我不敢看。  
女人的乳房下垂，一颤一颤，丑得我想吐，可我还是不敢去看岳明辉，我只敢像一个傻逼一样杵在门口，像我第一次遇见岳明辉时候一样，进也不是，退也不是，我在打扰他。  
我甚至都想哭了。  
那姑娘一抬头也看见我了，她吓得想跑下床，岳明辉箍住她的腰，动作终于放缓，但一下一下，比刚才更是用力，看样子并不打算让她就这么逃了。  
“宝贝儿，我们还没完呢。”  
嘘————  
岳明辉从她的身后捂上她的嘴，轻轻地嘘一声，让她别叫，他抬眼看向我，我的目光终于和他又撞上了。  
嘘————  
他放开箍在女人腰上的右手，食指停在笑容前，微微歪一点儿头，看着我。  
他的另一只手仍旧捂在女人的嘴巴上，连他瘦长的手指和骨节都比那丑陋的乳房要诱人多了。  
别出声呀，别把我的姑娘吓跑啦。  
岳明辉没有讲话，这是我从他看向我的眼神里读出来的，我连他的语气都在脑海里模拟好了，沉稳且温柔，带着一点点儿小淘气，在哄不听话的孩子入睡。  
 

  
5.  
我从其他人那里听过岳明辉在厂里有固定炮友的事情，我本来觉得没什么，直到我亲自撞见，才明白之前从心底里冒出来的小悸动是怎么回事。我甚至开始嫉妒了，当岳明辉穿着防尘服和工作帽在流水线旁边巡视，当他在某个女人的旁边停下来，我都要嫉妒的发狂。  
能融化铝丝的电焊枪在我的手指上烫出一块疤。  
这还只是结果之一。  
我开始恨他了，岳明辉变本加厉，他开始晚上带人回来。他知道我在上铺睡觉，岳明辉甚至掐着他身下的女人，粘腻的尖叫让我抓狂了。我有几次都想翻身下床，扯开岳明辉，大声吼他，岳明辉，我恨你。  
我恨你，我恨你，我恨你，我恨你。  
岳明辉终于舍得放过那个短头发的姑娘走人。女人穿好衣服就推开门走了，空气里残余的香水和绮旎让我窒息。岳明辉已经客气了，他从没在完事儿后让人留下来睡觉。  
过了一会儿，岳明辉的声音从下床穿上来。  
“洋洋，睡了吗？”  
我没答话。  
“洋洋，洋洋，洋洋。“  
我越是不说话，岳明辉越是要重复他对我的昵称。我们争斗了几十回，终于，岳明辉叹了一口气。  
“李振洋。“  
这声李振洋很轻，很轻，轻飘飘地压进我的心坎里，又重重地坠下去，沉沉地压下去，压出血痕，压得五脏六腑都被出来了。  
床轻轻地晃了一下，我闭着眼睛，感觉到有一团热气正对着我的呼吸在呼吸。我睁开眼，是岳明辉。  
夜深了，窗外没有灯光，只有月亮照进来，还有岳明辉。  
“李振洋。“他又轻轻地喊一声我的名字，两只胳膊搭在床边的栏杆，“李振洋。”  
该死的，他又在喊我，我的心快搅成一滩血泥了。我的骨头连着我的灵魂，都在这一声李振洋里发出无助的惨叫。  
“岳明辉。”  
我哑声道，每一个字的发声都是这么有气无力。  
下一秒，他吻上了我。  
   
岳明辉，我恨你。  
我恨你，我恨你，我爱你，我爱你。  
岳明辉，我爱你。  
我从来不知道和一个男人接吻的感觉是这么好，也许正因为这个男人是岳明辉。在我被强迫“观摩”他做爱的过程中，我从没看见他和女人接吻，此时此刻的我，竟然有一种得到了独一颗珍贵糖果的兴奋与羞耻感。我不知道岳明辉这么会接吻，我只用跟着他的节奏打开嘴唇，牙齿，打开我的一切设防。岳明辉的舌尖划过我上颚的软肉，指引我与他纠缠。  
一吻结束，岳明辉回到他的床上，我听见布料摩挲的声音。  
我回味了一下刚刚的吻。爬下床，挤进岳明辉的被窝，他的上半身没有穿衣服，我抚摸他的腰，我们再一次接吻，不知道过了多久，我困了，他也困了，我们挤在一起睡觉。  
然后天亮。

 

6.  
第二天，我和岳明辉睡在一张床上了，但我们只是睡在一张床上。他用脚踹我，让我回自己的床上睡。我说，爬上去太累了，睡在你这里刚刚好。  
岳明辉笑着骂我无赖。  
一开始，我们会接吻，亲热，抚摸，会拥抱，给彼此一个手活，但并没有再做更过的事情，没有再做岳明辉和那些女人在这张床上做的事情。我不知道这算什么。  
我问岳明辉，我们算什么呢。  
岳明辉没有开口，他还是惯常地勾起嘴角，眯着眼，像一只猫。  
岳明辉有一颗上牙没长好，凹进去了一点，这就让他的虎牙显得十分锋利。岳明辉偶尔故意摆出凶狠的样子，像一只猫，我的猫，嗓子呼噜呼噜地撒娇。我原本以为岳明辉是一个随和的懒人，除了在工作的时候稍微摆着严肃地样子盯生产，只要他一离开车间，人都瘫了，走路没有正型。直到我和他盖着一条被子，胳膊挨着胳膊睡觉，我才发现，这人不仅懒，而且是真的软。  
他还是喊我洋洋，尾音越拖越长。他的皮肤不黑，也不白，可配着他笑吟吟的眼睛，连脸颊的一小块浅色痘疤都耀着牛奶的颜色。  
他一回宿舍就躺下了，头枕着一只胳膊，另一只手在枕头上敲，像在弹琴，他的嘴里还在哼着歌。我没听过，岳明辉说这是他自己瞎编的。  
我们两个都是从家里逃过来的，我没有告诉他我出走的原因，他也没有说他的。我是必须要走，我不清楚岳明辉的处境，也许他和我一样被逼上“绝路”，也许没有，说不定，他只是某一天走在大街上，哼着歌，突然心血来潮，揣着身份证和几张红钞票跑去火车站，随便买一张票，随便在一个站下车。  
我从来没读懂过岳明辉，我也认为岳明辉懒得去读懂我。  
我以为他知道我的年龄，直到有一天，我刚给他弄完一个手活，抽几张劣质纸巾擦手，岳明辉用手臂遮住眼睛，问我，洋洋，你今年多大啦。  
我愣了一下。  
“十七了，过了今年四月份满十八。”  
“噢。”他的声音毫无波澜。  
我下床稍微拾掇了一下自己，想转身给被子换上新的被套。岳明辉已经夹着被子睡着了，他的细脚踝裸露在空气里。今天下午下了一场雨，呼吸都是泥土和雨滴的气味，说不上好闻，但站在屋子外头吸气又呼气，有一种说不出的舒服。可惜，屋子里还是闷。阳台门打开了，风扇也打开了，我躺回岳明辉的身边，听着扇叶呼啦啦地转。  
床很窄，很挤，岳明辉的手臂横在我身上，像是在松松地抱住我。只有我知道，这是他在睡梦中无意识地动作罢了。

 

7.  
我本来不抽烟，也不喝酒，我认为这些东西到了一定的年龄就会染上习惯。将近十八岁的时候，岳明辉将这两个习惯都教给我，或者说，传染给我。  
岳明辉不知道从哪里弄来一个豁口的破杯子，装一点喝剩的隔夜水，躺在床头抽烟，枕巾给他烫出两个洞，还是我再去临近的小超市给他买了一条新的。每间宿舍都配了一台小小的彩色电视，能收几个台。我和岳明辉把小电视移到床脚，他叼着一根烟看球，盘腿坐在床上，一个漂亮的三分哐的一声砸在地上，岳明辉粗着脖子拍大腿。  
“好！！”  
烟灰掉在岳明辉裸露的大腿上，疼的他一激灵。  
我第一次碰烟，就着岳明辉夹在食指和中指之间的烟嘴抽了一口。很苦，抽起来不舒服，厂里便利店卖六块钱一包。他夹着烟的手轻举在身侧，眼神放空，他经常眼神放空，我无法探知岳明辉在想什么，只好凑近他的手指，咬在烟嘴。我的嘴唇触碰到他冰凉的指腹，这是我亲吻他的一种方式。我当时还不知道什么叫过肺，很怕呛到，吸一口烟，急忙忙吐出来，白色的烟雾在我和岳明辉的呼吸间四处逃窜。  
他笑了，我熟悉的，不带戏谑，略微无奈的笑容，岳明辉将烟嘴送在嘴边，轻声说，洋洋，应该这样抽。我应该永远无法准确描述他抽烟时候的样子，我只知道我比谁都要妒嫉那根快燃烧完的烟。我在岳明辉吐气之前就堵住他的嘴，苦涩的白色烟雾在我的口腔肆虐。我骑上岳明辉的胯部，两只手钳制他的两只手。等岳明辉快窒息地时候我才放开他，原先的烟早就滚在地上，熄灭的烟蒂在死去前留下一小段黑色的遗迹。  
发工资的那一天，我买了两条烟，拆散成小包，像垒积木一样垒在床头，岳明辉一伸手就能拿到，我也是。  
工厂里相熟的人常常约着在工厂门口吃夜宵。下班时间，总有很多摊贩积聚在一起，扎堆的蚂蚁堵住路，另一群蚂蚁在缝隙里穿行。岳明辉喝凉的，我喝凉的，岳明辉喝茶，我也喝茶。  
他捧着滚烫的炒粉蹲在街边大口地吃，汗粘湿刘海，路灯投下他拉长的影子。我习惯站在岳明辉的影子里等他，我和他的影子就融在一起了，路灯很亮，我们的影子边缘很锋利。  
如果我们喝酒，一定会喝醉。  
岳明辉喝醉酒了，比平时竟要多出几分可爱。他的嘴里只剩下我的名字，那一声声李振洋，我从他的心里听到了。我醉的也不轻。扶着他往宿舍走，我的腿也在打颤。扶不稳就会摔，岳明辉好几次摔在我的身上，我的后脑勺摔疼了，他的头垫在我的腹部，呵呵傻笑，我也跟着傻笑。  
我庆幸，岳明辉喝醉了也有在想着我，他摔倒了，我接着。  
第二天上班往往头疼欲裂，我的硅胶指套被烫破了。幸好这次没再烫出疤痕。  
还有几个月才十八岁的我幻想过爱情，我曾以为是女孩子像玉一样白的手和挂在手腕上的黑色素皮筋，以为是课间回来后抽屉里一封封或粉或白的情信，我从不会去深究爱情应有的细节。我怎么也没想到，我的第一份真正的爱情，写满了岳明辉。就像我从未料到我会离开家，我也从未料到生命里会来一个他。  
我也以为他懂。

 

8.  
如果放在武侠小说里的世界，岳明辉是最痞气的侠客，身轻如燕，来去花柳地的那一种。可惜他一副过于温柔的皮相，人还是要看气质。他的头发又粗又硬，像钢刺。生长的速度也很快。我刚刚见他，头发也只是稍微显得厚，两个月过去，他的头发已经长长了很多，早晨起床之后非常蓬乱，如同堆叠了好几层破的毛巾抹布。他需要花上一阵子来打理，在脑后绑一个很短的男辫，朝着天竖起来。  
我们极少肩并肩走在路上，我也许是做贼心虚，岳明辉是怎么想的，我不清楚。这份谜一样的默契让我们在其他人面前总是保持一定的距离，如果是四五个人走在一起，我一定是离岳明辉最远的一个。如果只有我们两个人，我和他的距离，大概差一步半，差一步太近，差两步太远，一步半，是一个很适合的距离。我可以在汹涌的下班人潮里盯着岳明辉的侧脸和下颌线，他的下颌线很薄，下巴很薄，我必须忍住不伸手。回到寝室，回到只有我们两个人并肩躺着的单人床，我喜欢一只手抚上他的侧脸，拇指抵在他的颧骨。他的脸在我手里也是又薄又易碎，岳明辉是个宝贝。  
他拎了两打啤酒回宿舍，我和他一人一罐，地上很快就堆起了被捏扁的空铝罐。我有些醉了，酒精在我的血管里冒着泡泡。我看着岳明辉，岳明辉也看着我。我问他，哥哥，我们这是算什么。  
岳明辉只说过他比我大几岁，让我喊他哥哥，我便喊他哥哥。  
岳明辉醉眼朦胧，他说，我不知道。  
我笑了，我说我也不知道。  
那你是什么？我的哥哥吗，可我从来都没把你当过哥哥，我也不知道这算是什么，我抽烟喝酒的习惯是你教出来的，我的斤斤计较是你教出来的，我的嫉妒是你教出来的，我的独占欲和对你的非分之想也是你教出来的。可仔细一想，你明明什么都没教我啊，我该把你当什么呢，你算什么呢，岳明辉？  
还剩下三罐啤酒，岳明辉侧躺在床上，他的胃犯恶心，手抵在腹部，嚷嚷着难受。  
“洋洋，再给我开一罐酒。”  
我顺从地捡起一罐酒，拉开，我端着令人头痛的酒味凑在他的嘴边。岳明辉轻轻地嘟囔，他难受。  
“洋洋，我还要再喝一罐，我难受。“  
我仰头灌下一半，手里的罐子直直地坠在地上，撒在我的脚面，撒了一片，屋子里的酒味更浓了。岳明辉不满地直哼哼。  
“别抢我的酒啦。“  
我凶狠地咬住他的嘴唇，我说，辉，我喜欢你。  
“很喜欢你。“  
岳明辉推开我，踉踉跄跄地冲去阳台，我被推到在地，就坐在那一片洒出来的啤酒里。  
他吐了。

第二天我们俩都调休，宿醉到死掉也没有关系。岳明辉喊头疼，含含糊糊地喊着，喝酒误事。

 

9.  
第一次做爱，我一直记得很清楚。  
我们在工业园里的一个小角落里亲热，这里长满了杂草，连保洁处的阿姨都不会来收拾。他用力揉搓我的脆弱，我在他的颈间喘息。还有十分钟午休就要结束，我们谁都不想走。  
我突然冒出一个想法，岳明辉的亲吻不给我思考的余地，我直接就说了出来。  
“岳明辉，这样没意思，我们做吧。”  
自从和我纠缠在一起，我再也没有看到或者听到他又和那个女人上过床，他还算对得起我。  
我第一次看见岳明辉愣神，像是一下子被打乱了方寸。  
下班后他让我先走，我在宿舍里转了半个小时，岳明辉提着一个塑料袋进来了。他问我有没有洗澡，我说没有，他催我赶快去洗。我简单地冲了一个澡，打开门，岳明辉只穿着一条短裤站在我面前，还是拎着那个可怜的破塑料袋，我看见他的胸膛上已经淌了一些汗，可今天已经是很凉的天气了，完全没有前两天的湿热。我急匆匆地想伸手去揽他，他推开我，让我等他洗完。  
我从来不知道岳明辉洗澡要这么慢。  
论性爱，我的实操经验为零，除了一些带颜色的片子，我最多也只看过岳明辉和那些女人们在面前乱搞。他们上床的时候我不敢仔细看，该有什么步骤我也不清楚。岳明辉让我做什么我就做什么，我只能这么做。他出来之后，我急匆匆地把他往床上按。我喜欢他背部薄薄的肌肉在我的抚摸下紧张又放松，我喜欢他的腰窝，我想从后面来。岳明辉已经被我按在床上了，我扒下裤子，他抓着我的手让我先不要动。岳明辉从床头摸索出一个安全套，丢给我。  
在那之后我们也做过很多次，第一次永远记得最清楚，也许是因为太青涩，像个没头脑的小孩，岳明辉在我身下慵懒又无奈，我特别急躁。也许是在害羞还是羞耻，我半天进不去，在他的穴口滑开好几次，岳明辉甚至都笑了。他说，哎哟，洋洋，别急呀，痒死我了。  
当我终于进去，岳明辉眼角的笑意就消失了，我得意地看他不自觉张大嘴巴，他脸上的痛苦和迷茫都是对我的夸赞。他的手指摩挲在我扔未完全没入的根部，岳明辉哑着嗓子，洋洋，太多了，慢一点儿，慢一点儿。进去的时候我感受不到很大的阻碍，除了岳明辉脸上的痛苦让我稍微放缓了前进的速度，我很舒服，特别舒服。我以为男人这儿原本就是这样，直到和岳明辉分开以后和别人上床，那些糟糕的经历，才让我明白，岳明辉这个人究竟为我做了什么。  
我喜欢他叫我的名字，洋洋，李振洋，振洋，随便他怎么称呼我。他的尾音总要拖长一点点，撒着只有他能撒的娇。

 

10.  
我们还住在一起的时候，岳明辉应该是有二十岁，我没有去打听，我也没有问过他。  
我一直在等他主动说什么，只是，我想听的，他也不会跟我说。  
当年，他已经比我成熟太多了。尽管这些年我走南闯北地做生意，也算长了一点见识，可我怎么也磨不出岳明辉的那一种成熟。即使他就睡在我的身边，我们像野兽一样交换亲吻，在彼此身上留下痕迹和淤青。岳明辉是一座吝啬的宝藏，我本贪婪，在他面前不过大乱阵脚。  
岳明辉的床底下一直藏了一把吉他，直到有一天他拖出来上油，我才知道他会弹吉他。我想起他在枕头上敲下的音符和节奏，莫名生出一股期待来。他抱着吉他对我笑了一笑，露出难得的羞涩。手指清扫和弦，他开始哼起没有歌词的歌。我问这是他写的歌吗，我从来就没听过，岳明辉笑了，笑容居然还带天真。  
我知道，这一定是的了。  
后来，岳明辉在歌里加了一点词，无外乎情啊爱啊，偶尔唱一唱月亮和它偷来的光。他还唱英语，我勉强听懂shall raise，还有you will come。  
“写给谁的歌呀。”  
“写给你的。”  
他问我你信吗，我说我不信，岳明辉耸耸肩。  
“那就不是写给你的。”  
我听了之后居然有一点生气。当天晚上变着法折磨他。岳明辉不经折腾，轻轻掐一下腰窝都能让他叫出来，这一回却突然跟着我一起沉默。岳明辉死死咬着嘴唇，都快咬烂了。我捏住他的脸，强迫他张开嘴，不许咬，他便咬上我掐在他嘴边的拇指，拇指给他咬出一个血印。  
他一声都没有喊出来，我使劲儿地欺负他，只有他眼角的泪水投了降。  
我不明白他在赌什么气。

岳明辉不知道从哪一个废品摊掏来一个dvd播放机，很破，岳明辉把它搬进来的时候我只看出一块废铁的轮廓。岳明辉说不碍事，他检查过了，能用。我见他捣鼓了一个下午，连上我们屋子里的小破电视，调试好的那一刻，他两只手举在空中欢呼。像是一个撒娇得了乖的孩子。  
他不知从哪里弄来一堆的盗版碟，兴冲冲地看了起来。最近厂里接了一批大单子，我们都得加班加点干，能休息的时间少了，除开必要的睡眠，我们能拿来做爱的时间更少了。这一点我很生气，我只想要岳明辉，他却偏要拿这些时间去看盗版光碟里的破电影。他津津有味地看完了汉尼拔和异形三部曲，我痛恨这些鬼东西，他一放电影我就去外面抽烟发呆，困的不行了，回屋发现他还在看。我拔电源，他下床给了我一拳，我一句话没说，直接打了回去。我们滚在地上打了一架，最后，我吻的岳明辉喘不过气。  
有一天晚上，我梦见破胸体从我的身体里钻出来，吓得大叫，岳明辉也被我从噩梦里发出的尖叫吵醒。我的眼泪不停地流，他用掌心替我拭去，揩干。从那以后他就再没放过恐怖片，开始放起了文艺片，我看到开头二十分钟绝对能睡着。我半梦半醒地睁眼，岳明辉还在津津有味的看。  
你不困吗？  
不困啊，看电影多有意思，怎么会困。  
唯一有一部，我没睡着的，叫《春光乍泄》。也许是因为开头的床戏总让我想起我和岳明辉做爱的情形，我难得来了兴趣。或者说，性趣。当黎耀辉站在探戈酒吧门口喝酒抽烟的时候，我正躺在岳明辉身边，把手伸进岳明辉的裤子里。他低头看了我一眼，然后我们做了。何宝荣和黎耀辉在逼仄的厨房里跳探戈，岳明辉在亲吻我的锁骨，何宝荣翻箱倒柜地找护照，岳明辉在我的身下发出隐忍的尖叫。我不知道这电影放了多久，我也不知道我和岳明辉纠缠了多久，等我们结束的时候，电影还没有结束。黎耀辉回到香港，列车在霓虹灯和大厦间飞速穿行，还有那台录音机和灯塔和风。岳明辉躺在我怀里，眼睛还盯着那部电影，他说，这电影结尾就跟磕了药一样。  
我说我没磕过药。  
“想磕么？”他笑着说。  
“你磕吗？”我反问道。

梅雨季节来的时候，我得了一场重感冒。岳明辉给我买了一堆的廉价口罩，嫌弃地说，你别传染我了。这一季度的单明显少了一些，下班的早，这对我来说是好事，我可以早一点回去睡觉。我没力气和岳明辉折腾，头疼的厉害，闭着眼睛躺在被窝里，听岳明辉在房间里乱转。幸好岳明辉不爱穿拖鞋，光着脚在地上走，发出的声响不算恼人。  
我脑子很晕，岳明辉端着一杯水，喂我喝了几口，再扶我躺下，替我掖被子。有那么一瞬间我以为他是喜欢我的，可我不确定。  
屋子里湿气难耐，被子也又潮又重，我一个在山东出生长大的人受不了。我又特别难受，嚷嚷着想回家，嚷了一会儿，又改了口，说，我一定不要回去。岳明辉无奈，他说那你想怎样呀。  
我难受地眼泪都要出来了，又喘不上气，只能呜呜呜地叫。  
“好咯好咯，我们洋洋不哭，乖乖乖，不难受了哈。”  
我拍开他按在我脑门上的手，你哄谁家孩子呢。  
我眼皮子特别沉，只能眯着眼看岳明辉，他又替我掖被子，这被子一点儿也不舒服，他的手隔着被子轻轻拍着我，一时间，我也不想动弹了。  
我原以为可以就这么一直相安无事，等再做完这一季度我就走，至于去哪里，我看岳明辉的主意。有那么一瞬间，我甚至都想把我和他绑在一起了，我从来没有仔细打算过以后的主意，又不甘于得过且过。和岳明辉在一起就不算这样，起码，生活是有意义的。  
可是我忘了，这个人是岳明辉。  
深圳入夏的早，从那以后边一直是夏天。我早早地换上短袖短裤，收拾衣服的时候看见我在冬天裹的大棉袄，恍惚间都在怀疑，这件衣服我真的能在深圳穿吗。  
晚上，屋外蚊子多，能不出去不出去，我的体质莫名招蚊子，岳明辉也是。能在屋子里解决的，就在屋子里解决，虽然热，但外头的湿热更好不到哪里去。  
所以，看见岳明辉突然跑到阳台接电话，还关门，我是有一点惊讶的。他平时很少打电话，要打也是打给移动查话费，我和他都没有智能机，靠着街边买的老人机凑合。也没什么人给他打电话。  
鬼使神差地，我捡起一包烟，靠近阳台。  
岳明辉的声音很模糊，我勉强听，也只听出一个我很快就走了。  
一股不好的预感将我从头浇到脚。  
岳明辉打完电话，拉开门，看见我站在面前也没吃惊。他又露出我最熟悉的笑容。  
“听到啦。”  
“嗯。”  
他顺手拿过我手里的烟和打火机，点着了一根，抽了一小口，低着头。  
“行，洋洋，那我跟你说一件事。”  
“我也想跟你说一件事。”  
岳明辉猛的一抬头，我在他的眼睛里读出抗拒。  
“我爱你，辉。”  
岳明辉眼里的情绪波动，我一下子看不懂了，悲伤震惊后悔，无数我说不清的情绪乌云般在他脸上掠过。  
最终归于平静。  
“洋洋，想去香港吗？”岳明辉冷不丁冒出这一句，我不知道他要做什么，也没有开口。  
“干完下个月就跟我去一趟吧，咱俩还从没一起出去过。“他顿了顿，脸上带了一丝丝苦涩，“我这个做哥哥的，也真是不够意思。”

 

9。  
那一周，岳明辉和我翘了半天班，去派出所办了通行证，不到一个月就发下来了。那张卡片很薄很轻，在我手里却有千斤重。工资正好结完下个月，厂里很多人都要走了，新的一批工人也会住进来，我和岳明辉也在陆陆续续收拾东西，不知道是在和谁道别。我收拾到一半就特别想哭出来，因为到头了。回想当年，我居然没有一丝想要留住岳明辉或者留在他身边的恳求或者想法，也许是因为我知道，这个人留不下也留不住，说不出理由。也许只能给出一个理由，他是岳明辉。  
从深圳到香港很方便，当天过关的人不多，一个小时不到，我拎着行李和岳明辉站在尖沙咀的大街上，粤语，普通话，英语，马来语，印度语，还有许许多多我未曾听过的语言交织在一起，编成一张细密的网，将近窒息。岳明辉腾出一只手握紧我，这是他第一次握住我的手。他比我矮半个头，要微微仰着脖子才能看进我的眼里。我才反应过来，这也是我和他第一次在汹涌的人流里，肩并肩站在一起。  
我却一点都高兴不起来。  
我问岳明辉，今晚住在哪。  
“重庆大厦。”  
“很耳熟。”  
“那部王家卫的电影，《重庆森林》，你在王菲出场的时候就睡着了。”  
我们住在重庆大厦C栋十五层的一间小旅店，老板是福建移民，房间很小，我进门的时候还看见一只蟑螂在地上爬过去，迅速地消失在角落里。岳明辉订的是双人，两张床拼起来可能都没有我们以前睡的单人床宽。我们将床拼在一起，床脚在瓷砖上拖出生锈的印，发出刺耳的声音，我听见老板在外面大声嚷嚷，他说的是粤语，我听不懂。我和岳明辉直接躺在床上，就脱了鞋，我枕在他的胳膊上睡，他侧躺着搂住我的腰，我们都蜷着腿，缠在一起，这样才不至于让两个185上下的人掉下床。  
我还以为我和他会是恋人，可我们不是。  
睡到早上，岳明辉叫醒我，让我陪他去十二楼的纹身店纹身。我从进入到这件大厦开始，时间观念就没了，也许是因为这大厦太过拥挤，黑暗，岳明辉拍着我的脸催我起床，我还以为已经过去一周了。纹身店更挤，更窄，更小，房间里最多容纳一台纹身床，下脚的地方都没有。岳明辉打算在左胳膊纹花臂，纹身师让他分三次来做。岳明辉自己带了设计图，分成三个部分，我瞟了一眼，其中一个图像是狼。  
“算了，先纹这个吧，我过几天就走了，搞不完。”  
他在小臂内侧纹了一个曼陀罗五芒星。纹到一半疼的不行了，胳膊抽了一下，纹身师一个哆嗦纹歪了。最后他们在纹坏的地方又加了一个十字架。我知道岳明辉怕疼，紧紧握住他的右手，纹身针一落下去，他屏住呼吸，我也跟着大气不敢喘。  
纹身师问岳明辉，呢个北佬系唔系你男人，岳明辉用粤语回了几句，我又没听懂。  
岳明辉会说粤语，我不意外，他做什么我都不意外。他和纹身师都用粤语交流，说完了再用普通话给我讲一遍。我在深圳生活了不长也不短的时间，也就勉强听懂纹身师问我是不是他男人那一句。我突然很想知道岳明辉问了什么，一看他平淡的表情，我最终没有问出口。  
做完那一小块纹身也要来快五个小时，我早就饿了，一完事儿，岳明辉带我去咖喱屋吃鸡肉饭，咖喱很辣，我喝了两杯冰水，岳明辉点了酒，我蹭着他的喝下半杯。岳明辉没有胃口，他的那一份咖喱也基本全给我吃掉了，他撑着脑袋看我吃，他又在笑。  
“笑啥啊你？”  
“没啥。”他摇摇头。  
那三天，我和岳明辉没有踏出重庆大厦一步，我们能在这里解决一切，我们做爱，抽烟，躺在床上做着永远到不来的白日梦。他从楼下的马来人那里弄来叶子和迷幻药，我们瘫在屋子里，是两个最无聊的废物。磕药一时爽，就像岳明辉，他只会让我开心一阵子，这份快乐就要离开了。  
岳明辉要走了，我一睁眼，他已经收拾好行李，背着那把吉他，站在床尾看我。  
“你送送我吧。”  
“好。”  
我送他到最近的地铁站，有些不甘心，牵着他的手又乱走了几圈。直到岳明辉叹了一口气。  
“洋洋，我该走啦。”  
说完，他放开我，朝我挥一挥手。我愣在原地，等我反应过来，他已经不见了。地下通道涌进一大批人，通勤的上班族，赶学的学生，吵闹的游客，就是找不到岳明辉。我手心里还残着一点他的汗，我失魂落魄地离开地下，抬头一看，尖沙咀站，J口。

 

10.  
所以，十年，当我以为岳明辉在我心里彻底死去的时候，再一次看到这个人，没有任何准备，我心里的情感一瞬间全消弭了。我们之间的种种过往，一瞬间也变空白。  
因为都已经没意义了。  
我和他之间隔着嘈杂，隔着人群，隔着不可穿越和近在咫尺，岳明辉笑着看我，嘴巴一张一合，我听不见他的声音。  
但我知道，他在说着我的名字。  
“李振洋。”  
我像当年离开他一样走近他，直到岳明辉再一次被我紧紧抱在怀里，我才反应过来，当年，一个再见都没说，一个拥抱都没给。  
我以为这十年的摸爬滚打能让我再坚硬一点，让我不用再在岳明辉的面前哭，可我还是哭了。  
他轻轻地拍上我的后背。  
“洋洋，洋洋。”

 

11．  
他当年走了之后，我将春光乍泄再看了好几遍，完整的好几遍，没有中途的性爱，只有沉默的我和手里一根接一根的烟，一罐接一罐的啤酒。我看着何宝荣抽烟，突然想起岳明辉，心里的恨意一下子窜上来了。我特别羡慕黎耀辉在开头的独白里说的那一句由头来过，这让我更恨岳明辉，因为我和他甚至都没有一个开始。  
如果我能拿到岳明辉的护照，我一定会撕碎它。我要把他困在阿根廷，困在伊哇苏，站在瀑布下淋暴雨，我要钳住他的手，一起淋湿。  
直到我们再次相遇，没头没尾地打一声招呼，我才明白，伊哇苏永远倾泄，暴雨一下就是十年。  
从未停过。  
那天晚上，我们理所当然地上了床，去了他租住在附近的一间酒店。酒店很豪华，早不是当年重庆大厦里暗无天日的旅店。他上臂的狼头纹身有一点褪色，对我而言还是全新的东西。第二天早上我还有应酬要赴约，岳明辉在我出门前突然喊住我，让我俩交换一下手机号。  
我以为，凭岳明辉的性子，这也只是客气一下。  
我没期待有下文，不是不敢，是根本就不会。  
当我晚上十一点之后送完客户去机场，手机突然显示岳明辉的来电，我接起电话，那个人在那一头问，李振洋，你忙完了吗。  
我突然觉得，这一次再遇见他，可能不会说再见了。  
尽管我们也从来都没说过。  
其实我们一直都在从头开始，从我第一次拖着行李箱打扰他入梦，我们就已经开始了。  
何必将他当作注定留不下的何宝荣呢，他不过是我的岳明辉罢了，一只翅膀残废的蝴蝶，一本空白的护照。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

全文完。

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 也许会有一篇小辉视角的番外。


End file.
